New Structures
mars needs structures * Need some work on certain pies done or new models created - will try to give some renderings of the completed buildings/structures - being as pieslicer does not work on my machine for whatever reason. will post as soon as i find or draw what i am after. * Look foward to seeing the "Conceptuals". Rman JackRman Jack 10:43, 14 Jan 2005 (PST) * obviously not to any particular scale but gives an idea of what i am speaking about - combine the services of the structures. lavcoyote25 1900 hrs january 14 2004 *image:Combinedservices2a.jpg revised note the connecting walkway - dunno if this possible - just thinking out loud. Comments * Hmmm.... never thought about anything like that.... * How would that work ? * Would Research Topics be melded ? * And things like Costs ? * It's looks like you are combing forms..... which is kwel.. * But if you are also combining functions..... that's where we need more info to grasp how it would work - like some of those ?'s. Rman JackRman Jack 18:29, 14 Jan 2005 (PST) Reply to comments *unsure of how it will eventually work *was looking at it from the footprint view *from looking at concept art from persons in the mars concept art community ( very few ) have come to the conclusion that small modualr structures will be used in the begining. *therefore i started with the smallest factory - as your resources grow you will be able to build larger which is the second third and fourth modules - *as for the command and control why not combine with research and development keeping within the modular base of the r and d module. *as for combining functions - would that be necessary? i dont believe it would be. there would still be sepparate functions just the exteriors are changing. so instead of having a base spread out all over the place will be in a space of 4 squares for each building - with enuff seperation there will be room for protective Anti aircraft measures - which by the way are not shown - the tops of the towers make an excellent hard point for AA. there was a mod just recently where i saw this in use - didnt see it at first and was blowed out of the sky by the ai's factory - talk about surprise endings... lavcoyote25 Some Basic Premises ? * The Mars CAM begins with the entire Pumpkin Tech Tree researched. * The GamePlay begins @ T-4 * All Major new stuff introduced - like these Structs - will be added to Tech Tree as T-4.... * Am I tracking with your concept ? * Feel free to edit these "Premises" as you see fit.. Rman Jack Reply to Basics *yes *yes *yes *yes i was just going to leave it at the yes answers but - being as t3 has what we need in the way of laser weapons and heavy ballistic type weapons ( cannons and machine guns etc. {see the new tech pages } was hoping to start with T3.. *laser AA is a must as well as a few other bits. *also note that i didnt have time to put one in but there is one more structure needed - not all is machines on mars - there is a contingent of human marines ( in scav colors at this point - again i point to that same mod that keeps giving me more ideas.) i will list the author of that mod as a prime contributor of ideas. edit: jan 11 23:35 author of that mod - Wardrop lavcoyote25 ?'s On The MOD * Run with v.1.10 only ? * Run with GK / BP ? * You want to integate components of MOD..... Besides .wdg, what else do you have file wise ? Original Models & such ? *ive read the word pad for both AIS and neither of them represent mars lacking in templates for more than 2 cyborgs in either captainwilly Replys to questions * shouldnt be ai dependant... any ai should be able to use this - dunno if the existing ai's are up to snuff. * i have some models for units. i have some wdg's from others - will have to enquire about using the innards though. * will need new structure models though - once i figure out the final version of what is needed and what can be done. * will need others input on this - so - here is your chance - any or all suggestions subbmitted will be looked at... keeping within the existing backstory and storyline. *"shouldnt be ai dependant... any ai should be able to use this - dunno if the existing ai's are up to snuff." from captainwilly: A.I. Tests *The Ais From looking at the templates of vtols and cyborgs is lacking in GKC but i was wrong BP288-10 has a bunch ,BP288 wins so far. Captain Willy * Hi Captain Willy.... your input is much appreciated. :) * That's good to know. It'll come in handy when we have to play-test for Balance using SP Skirmish. * Have a feeling we'll be useing "BP" a lot for that. Should get in touch with NIKER & let him know what we're up to. Rman JackRman Jack 19:40, 16 Jan 2005 (PST) ?'s On Walkways * Function or purpose ? * Destructable or Non-Destructable ? * I'm reminded of Re-Supply schema by these susch as: "Surface Energy Grid" and "Electro-Mono-Rail".... one idea sparks another. Rman JackRman Jack 14:31, 16 Jan 2005 (PST) Reply * Funny you mentioning that re-supply / energy thing - was thinking over the last few days about energy or resources *came up with a possible resource - using the tile set designed by yourself - the crater has an alien look to it once in game - was thinking this is one way - alien artifacts left by the now extinct other race ( see the backstory and other discussions) need some beacon or possibly reuese that which exists now - dunno - relable it to resource instead of oil well... *as for derricks - dont need em - build the power station directly on that spot. Good idea or what? *as for the walkways - just that and also as a conduit for the powwer source i guess... all buildings will be interconected makes for smaller bases as not as many buildings will be needed - as you can see by the revised drawing - c1 f 1 and v1 - cyborg -commandoClones (?) / factory other / vtol factory are all combined - research/command and control will be the other building. *Destroyable. hmmmm.. would think so as we would want to be as close to the original as possible - only thing changing would be on a graphics level i think. Having non destroyable structures would detract from the game in my opinion. Mars Magma Power * Cookin' Coyote...... idea-wise, not on the barbe.. heh. ;) * Replace Oil Derrick GFX with Magma Transformer - doesn't even need anim..... crackling blue light or somethin. Wz economic schema - intact. * On "Other-Worldly Structs": back in NEWST day your next-door neighbor created a bunch of alien-looking structs with PIE Slicer ..... at least a handful..... maybe as many as a dozen... they weren't for any Project & it was like a year before TWZ was even concieved - plus they wouldn't fit... But perfect for Mars, maybe.. Should ask him Coyote if he saved them on HD... talkin about SAB. * So.... we're talkin about shrinking the overall Base Footprint. * Advantages: * Any Downsides: Rman JackRman Jack Base Compaction Idea Advantages: * As stated would be a smaller foot print. not as many buildings required to do the same amount of work thereby conservation of resources. * would limit the building of the factory module to 3 per base - more would not be needed - would be compensated by researching the production speed variable.. less time taken to produce 1 unit in a given time frame. ie: 1 vtol - first stage dev - 3 mins per by the end of the 3 rd stage devel time would be down to 1 per min - yes? no? suggestions? * Would also eliminate looking for those all too critical flat spots where one can place their structures. Downside: * ? none? dunno - cant see any downside to having better control over the resources one has. * ' anyone wishing to add to the downside of the equation - add it here' * Well there is this: Compaction = Concentration of Base Capacity = "Shooting Fish in a Barrel" effect vs. Enemy Air Assualts & Arty. I think that would be a "trade-off". - Rman Reply to Comment on downside * I guess i forgot to mention the armaments mounted on the buildings themselves which will cut down on rebuilding.. or as in the old game - having a truck or three nearby to do repairs. will try to get a screen shot of this in the next little bit. * As for artillery - wouldnt be a problem - again the use of trucks or counter battery sensors ( if set up - and if it was myself they would be). * i remember in the wz21210 stuff they were making a structural repair building CW * Oh-boy..... that will surely make a HUGE difference !! * You know gentlemen - we have entered the territory of fundamental change in Game-play Mechanics.... which I find very exciting stuff. :) Rman